


He Is Saved.

by CassieWritesDestiel



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Canon Related, Canon Universe, Cas-centric, Destiel - Freeform, Heaven & Hell, Help, Multi, POV Castiel, Poetry, Saving from Hell, can be seen platonic, falling, poem, poetry is so hard to tag, you don't even need to glimpse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieWritesDestiel/pseuds/CassieWritesDestiel
Summary: A poem about the effect saving Dean had on Cas.





	He Is Saved.

There was a spark

Down in the unspeakable dark 

Emblemed with your mark 

As he was saved. 

 

Stabbed, mistrusted, 

Recruited for a war lusted for,

Hope almost dusted

As he was saved. 

 

He was the change, 

Their lives so danger-dense,

Now all is so strange

Since he was saved. 

 

They called him righteous

But his pain is so contagious.

Broken, wings long lost, 

Heaven won't take you back. 

 

This little thing

Called love

Became home. 

Now you're destroyed,

But with a smile

Hiding the void

You'll find a way

To let your feathers grow bold. 


End file.
